Narufire
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Con un hijo en camino, Naruto decide buscar un empleo nada más y nada menos que como bombero. Todo suena mucho más simple de lo que realmente es. NaruSaku


¡Hola! Debido a las votaciones que ha tenido la pareja de Naruto y Sakura en mi perfil he decidido publicar este one shot que usé para un concurso, espero que gane y que también les guste :) Saludos

* * *

Narufire

Pensé que llegar a ser hokage sería lo más significativo a lo que podría llegar y que nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero algo más estaba preparado para mí. Pensé que traer a Sasuke de vuelta sería lo más gratificante al cumplir una promesa que le hice a la chica que amaba, pero aún no se me había presentado algo que ni siquiera había pensado.

—Naruto, quiero sandía—dijo la voz de mi mujer quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado en el sofá.

Dejé el diario que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa y me giré a verla con sus cabellos rosados alborotados, pero cuando la tuve en mi iris me fijé en el bello bulto que llevaba su vientre. Así es, Sakura estaba embarazada, casi de término y mientras yo estaba siendo candidato para futuro hokage, ya que la vieja Tsunade quería dejar el cargo.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Onegai—me pidió con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que no podía decirle que no a esa mirada.

Me rendí ante sus ocelos y le traje lo que me pidió. Comió con apetito el gran pedazo que le traje que si bien no lo hubiera comido unos meses atrás, estando embarazada podía devorar y devorar sin parar y para ser honesto eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Una vez que la vi limpiarse la boca por el jugo del fruto la tomé de la mano acariciándola para que supiera lo que significaba para mí desde que éramos niños. Tenía que comentarle algo importante y pasé mi mano desde su palma a su vientre. Sentí a mi hijo dentro de ella, últimamente había estado muy hiperactivo, era todo un Narutito. ¿A quién se parecería?

—Sakura chan—la llamé— He visto que no has comprado todo lo que te gustaría para nuestro hijo. Quizás debería hacer más misiones

—Baka, no quiero que te arriesgues con misiones anbu otra vez. Me pones nerviosa estando tan lejos así como estoy—me regañó de manera preocupada poniendo su palma sobre mi mano— ¿No quieres estar aquí para cuando nazca el bebé?

—Claro que quiero, ¡dattebayo! —le aseguré con completa convicción— Por eso he estado pensando en cómo obtener más dinero y quedarme cerca de ti a la vez.

Entonces le mostré mi plan enseñándole una sección del diario que yo mismo había destacado encerrándola en una burbuja. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, pues creo que no esperaba que estuviera buscando ese tipo de anuncio en el papel.

—N-Naruto—balbuceó mirándome— ¿esto es en serio?

—Por supuesto—insistí— Un empleo temporal es justo lo que necesitamos para tener suficiente para nuestro Narutito.

—¿De bombero? —me preguntó.

Vi que apretó sus labios como muestra de aprehensión. No sé por qué las mujeres se ponen así cuando esperan un bebé, de hecho pocas veces entiendo a las mujeres en general, pero también sé que no logras nada intentando entenderlas y que solo hay que quererlas. Por eso puse mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura confortándola y sonriendo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —me preguntó— ¿te hace muchas gracia ponerme así?

—Es sólo que años atrás hubieras estado hasta contenta conmigo corriendo peligro—le conté contento— Anímate, Sakura chan. Piensa, ahora podrás decir que eres la bella esposa de un sexy bombero.

La hice reír, no había nada que disfrutara más que eso. Al final ella se eschó a mis brazos con ganas y yo la estreché contra mí. Habiéndola hecho sonreír ya no podía reprochar, por lo que decidió apoyarme.

—Yo iré a dejarte almuerzo, ¿está bien? —me preguntó.

—No podría ni moverme sin tu comida—le contesté.

…

—Veamos… creo que es por aquí—dije buscando la dirección que aparecía en el diario— ¿Por qué no pueden tener letreros como todo el mundo?

El escuadrón de bomberos de la aldea no era tan conocido como era el escuadrón de policías y preguntarle a la gente no ayudaba. Fue así hasta que me hallé frente a un edificio en cuya entrada se veía el símbolo de Konoha adornado con una llama y una gota de agua. Debía ser el edificio que buscaba y no sabía por qué, pero sentí un retorcijón en el estómago al entrar que no le pude atribuir a la comida descompuesta, porque desde "aquella vez" había prestado más atención a esas cosas. Tenía que ser algo en el aire.

—¡Bienvenido! —gritó una voz cuando entré al lugar.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un grupo de tipos muy bizarros, con coloridas teñidas para vestir que superaban todo atuendo sobrecargado vistiendo de un amarillo muy fuerte, al menso creo que era amarillo esa cosa tan luminosa. El peor de todos era el que se encontraba en medio de todos, porque parecía ser la mala copia de Gai sensei. Esperaba que no fuera quien yo creía que era.

—¡Tú, joven shinobi! —me apuntó— ¡Si buscas unirte a mi escuadrón tendrás que probar tu valor!

Cómo odiaba acertar, era el jefe de los bomberos. Riendo nerviosamente me acerqué al grupo con una gota en la frente y me saludaron fuertemente con la mano. Estos sujetos sí que tenían bíceps y mi ego se fue por el suelo, hasta que noté a alguien que me saludó muy diferente. Un perro que me ladraba.

—¿Akamaru? —pregunté rascándome la cabeza— Si tú estás aquí eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, soy parte del escuadrón de bomberos—habló Kiba abriendo paso entre el grupo—Supongo que no te lo había dicho.

—Es bueno ver a alguien conocido por aquí—comenté menos nervioso por la extrañeza del tropel de musculosos y pintorescos compañeros que iba a tener.

—¿Qué, los chicos?, ¡bah!, son inofensivos—me calmó— Y tú, ¿por qué viniste a tomar el empleo? No tienes mala situación económica.

—Es que Sakura chan y yo necesitamos dinero extra para comprar lo que necesita el bebé—explicó.

—¡Muy bien damas! —habló el líder logrando que todos nos alineáramos— Los que estén postulando para unirse tienen un solo requisito: Lograr pasar y bien todo un día haciendo nuestras labores. Si fallan pueden arremangar sus falditas con puntos y largarse de aquí, ¿quedó claro?

—¡Sí, señor! —asintieron todos menos yo, que me encontraba distraído.

A pesar de ser bastantes, el jefe pudo notar que yo no le había contestado y se puso de pie frente a mí. Entonces supe que había cometido un error en ignorarlo.

—He dicho: ¡¿Quedó claro? —gritó logrando que me pusiera azul.

—¡¿Eh? Sí, señor, muy claro señor. ¡Dattebayo!

Aquel sería solo el primero de los problemas. Desgraciadamente no fue el peor.

Empezamos el día con cosas básicas que hacen los bomberos, algunas eran incluso absurdas, pero eran tareas que nos correspondían a nosotros.

—Dígame abuelita, ¿cuál es el problema? —me puse delante una anciana que hacía tiritar su bastón.

—Jovencito, mi minino está atrapado en ese árbol y mi espalda no da para recuperarlo—me explicaba dulcemente. Ojalá todas las viejas fueran así. Tal vez de esa manera Tsunade tendría mejor carácter.

—No se preocupe abuela, yo voy por él—dije girándome para ver el árbol que era bastante alto.

Un gatito atrapado en una de las ramas, ¡qué sencillo! Acumulé chakra en los pies y caminé hacia arriba quedando frente al felino que me miraba asustadizamente. Algo me invadió por dentro al comenzar a refunfuñar, como si odiara a ese gato y me di cuenta de algo que no había tomado en cuenta antes.

—"Oh no" —pensé— "Olvidé que el kyuubi es un zorro"

Y sin poder controlarme comencé a perseguir al minino que bajó de un solo salto del árbol conmigo acechándole. Podía decirse que hasta le ladraba, pero no podía contenerme, el instinto era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

—¡Naruto! —llamó uno de mis compañeros— ¡Deja en paz a ese gato!

—¡Dime cómo parar y lo hago! —gritaba desesperado sin lograr frenarme.

Todo terminó cuando Kiba, quien estaba en el carro de bomberos, prendió la manguera y me mojó de la cabeza hasta los pies. Por supuesto la anciana tuvo a su gato, pero antes se dirigió a mí con vista enojada.

—¡Eres un jovencito muy desagradable! —me gritó golpeando mi cabeza con el bastón.

—"¿Por qué las todas las mujeres me tienen que golpear al menos una vez? Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo" —lloriqueé dentro de mis pensamientos evocando los recuerdos del cabezazo de Hinata y los puñetazos de la vieja Tsunade y mi Sakura chan.

Y así, mientras mis colegas disfrutaban de galletas recién horneadas hechas por la misma "comprensiva" anciana yo trataba de secarme afuera bajo la luz del sol. No era justo.

Cuando pensé que todo iba a ser peor desde ese momento, una silueta bien conocida por mí tapó la luz que llegaba a mi cara. Acostumbrándome a ese nuevo estado pude ver de quién se trataba. La única persona que me podía mejorar el día.

—Sakura chan.

—Naruto, ¿por qué estás tan mojado? —me preguntó tocando mi rostro con una de sus manos— La idea es que apagues las llamas, no a ti mismo.

—Ha sido… algo complicado—dije tocando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

Miré hacia abajo por no poder cumplir como se debía con la simple tarea de devolver una mascota a los brazos de su dueña. Sentí algo sobre mis piernas y abriendo los ojos vislumbré dos platos envueltos en una tela sobre mi regazo.

—No mejorará si no comes bien—enunció tranquilamente acariciando mi espalda— Es tu primer día, piensa en eso.

—Tienes razón—dije probando el primer bocado— está delicioso, ¡dattebayo!

—Una se esmera, pero hoy me he sentido extraña. Me cansé más de lo normal cuando cociné.

—Descansa entonces—le hablé más preocupado, no quería que se arriesgara estando ya en los últimos días de gestación— Me las hubiera podido apañar con el almuerzo.

—Ha sido solo hoy, probablemente se me quite luego—me calmó.

Estaba tan a gusto conversando con ella que no me agradó el momento en que tuve que despedirme de ese encuentro gracias a cierto llamado.

—¡Oi, Naruto! —gritó Kiba desde el carro de bomberos junto a Akamaru que me ladraba— ¡Vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Sakura me miró tiernamente cogiendo los platos vacíos que yo sostenía en mi mano y se puso de pie con mi ayuda. Estaba tan redonda que me daban ganas de darle besos en su vientre como lo hacía en cada oportunidad que tenía. Claro que si yo le decía que parecía un planeta me mandaba a la órbita de Plutón.

—Ve. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Quiero ver a Naruto Uzumaki mostrándoles su camino ninja—habló sonriente— Y vuelve a casa antes de las seis, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí abiertamente para asentir a lo que me decía. Había logrado ponerme en el camino nuevamente y para agradecérselo la tomé delicadamente por la cintura y la besé en los labios. Para variar, mis colegas no ayudaron y me apuraron en cuento me vieron amando a mi mujer. ¿Es que no pueden conseguir una novia y dejarme en paz?

…

Este trabajo como bombero no había sido tal y como lo había imaginado, con escenas en donde salvan gente y rompen puertas para combatir el fuego. No se trataba de esas estrellas que aparecían en las novelas en donde todos te veneran, porque había comprobado que en verdad era acerca de un verdadero servicio a la comunidad, quizás más que como ninja.

Frenamos el carro frente a una casa conocida. Demasiado.

—¿No es esta la casa de Ino? —murmuré al oído de Kiba.

—Lo es. Aquí tendremos que trabajar.

—¡De acuerdo! —chilló el jefe— ¡Que ingrese un grupo de diez personas y si necesitan más llámennos como refuerzo!

—¡Sí, señor! —esta vez seguí a mi grupo.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió Ino muy agitada. Para mí todo estaba bien, no se veía quemada ni nada por el estilo y me pregunté de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¡Qué bueno que están aquí! —exclamó— Ya no sé a quién más recurrir… ¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me uní al escuadrón de bomberos—repetí como por décima vez ese día.

—Menos mal que encuentro a alguien que conozco entre estos. No confío en nadie que no conozca para entrar a mi casa, porque sabes que la dejo siempre impecable y que cualquier cosa que le pase me va a pasar a mí también y-

—¡Bien!, ¡¿nos pueden dejar pasar? —gritó el escuadrón a mis espaldas.

—Es cierto, pasen—nos invitó Ino, por fin.

Nos guió por su casa hasta la sala de estar en donde sí había un problema. Nos indicó la chimenea y miré adentro de ella hacia arriba. Parecía estar bloqueada por una gran mole que no lograba identificar y alcé la linterna que llevaba en mi mano para iluminar hacia arriba. No supe lo que era hasta que sorprendentemente habló

—Me estoy… ahogando—dijo.

—¡Maldición, ese es Chouji! —vociferé espantado haciéndome hacia atrás y soltando la linterna.

No podía creer que alguien como él se atreviera a entrar a una chimenea escalándola, incluso me pregunté qué lo había hecho hacer tal cosa considerando su tamaño. Miré atrás a Ino quien se comía las uñas del nerviosismo pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Es la última vez que lo invito a comer! —bramó— Una ardilla tomó una aceituna y corrió a la chimenea, por supuesto que Chouji la persiguió y mi cena ¡arruinada!

No le tomé demasiada atención, porque de inmediato se me ocurrió una idea.

—Kage bushin no jutsu.

Con los clones a mi servicio atamos una cuerda a los pies de mi proporcionado amigo y lo jalamos.

—¡Tiren! —gritamos con otros colegas ayudando.

Creo que me costó varios dolores en la espalda, pero con esfuerzo cayó de golpe Chouji a la alfombra todo cubierto de hollín. Ino lo miraba indignada.

—Claro que sí, recuperé la aceituna.

—¡Oh! —dijimos todos taimados.

La paz la interrumpió uno de los bomberos que se había quedado en el carro. Por su cara supe que se trataba de algo alarmante.

—¡Rápido, hay un incendio en una casa! —gritó uno de mis colegas.

—¡Qué bien! —me alegré— Comienza la acción.

Corrimos en el carro de bomberos haciendo sonar las sirenas entre los civiles quienes miraban alarmados. Yo estaba seguro de que esa sería la mejor de las tareas y dejaría de aburrirme, pero hubiera elegido todo el aburrimiento del mundo si hubiera sabido que la casa que se incendiaba era la mía.

—No… puede ser—murmuré mirando cómo mi casa se quemaba. De inmediato pensé en mi mujer— ¡Debo ir por ella!

—Detente, tenemos que combatir el fuego primero—me detuvo Kiba.

—¡¿Te fundieron la cabeza?, ¡voy a buscar a mi esposa!

Mis compañeros trabajaban afuera con las mangueras y eso me dio tiempo para decidirme a patear la puerta del frente y derribarla. Había demasiado humo y era suficiente para intoxicar a cualquiera.

—"Maldición, no soportará esto" —pensé—¡Sakura chan!, ¡¿en dónde estás?

En el primer piso no estaba. Tenía que arriesgarme e ir al segundo nivel si quería ver a mi esposa con vida y salvarla junto a mi hijo. Pasé corriendo por las escaleras que ardían con un calor abrasador, pero eso no me detuvo, porque lo único que importaba era mi familia.

—¡Sakura, contéstame! —llamé mientras esquivaba una tabla que caía.

—¡Naruto!

Me di vuelta hacia ese sonido de inmediato y casi por instinto corrí hacia nuestra habitación. Allí la vi, sosteniéndose a sí misma y sujetando su vientre dentro de las paredes del armario que estaba rodeado por las llamas y aún así siendo el único lugar que aún no se había incinerado.

—No te muevas, iré por ti.

Antes de que las flamas también quemaran el piso atravesé el lugar y llegué hasta Sakura cubriéndola con mi chaqueta para que no se quemara.

La cargué en mi espalda y concentré toda mi mente en salir del lugar. Sentí una gran impotencia al ver que no teníamos salida, pero tenía la vida de mi familia en mis manos y me dije a mí mismo que no me detendría. Invoqué clones que se pusieron sobre las llamas y pasé por sobre ellos mientras se disolvían. Esperaba no moverme muy bruscamente.

Logramos salir justo antes de que hubiera una nueva explosión provocada por el combustible que se encontraba en la casa. Estábamos a salvo por fin y sonreí a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar mi compañera.

—Sakura chan—dije depositándola sobre una colchoneta dispuesta para ella y cogiendo su mano— Estás bien, logramos salir.

Pronto sentí un apretón demasiado gran en mi mano. No me estaba mirando al rostro y prácticamente se encontraba estrangulando mi mano.

—Naruto… ya es hora—murmuró.

—¿N-Nani? —pregunté por si había escuchado mal.

—¡Ah!, ¡voy a dar a luz ahora! —chilló con una visible mueca de dolor.

Todos a nuestro alrededor se dispusieron para el eminente parto de Sakura trayendo sábanas y cualquier cosa que pudieran usar. Fue entonces cuando mi jefe tocó mi hombro.

—No tenemos médico, tendrás que ayudarla a dar a luz tú mismo—me habló.

Yo no sabía ni cómo tratar a los cachorros recién nacidos, pero al ver la imagen de mi esposa con su frente sudada dispuesta a soportar el dolor yo no podía flaquear. Toqué su frente y la miré con ternura.

—Traeré a nuestro hijo.

Ella asintió y juntos trabajamos para hacer algo que jamás imaginamos: hacer que nosotros mismos trajéramos a nuestro descendiente al mundo aún cuando nuestra casa todavía ardiera.

—Sakura, ¡qué niño más precioso! —dije alzando a mi hijo frente a las llamas que aún no se extinguían.

—Somos padres—pronunció Sakura emocionada.

Nuestra casa se había quemado, pero nos teníamos a nosotros. Esa casucha podía irse al triángulo de las bermudas. No duró mucho nuestra falta de hogar, porque al otro día la vieja Tsunade abdicó y me convertí en el nuevo hokage.

Tenía trabajo nuevo, casa nueva, vida nueva y lo más importante… un nuevo hijo llamado Naruto como yo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


End file.
